


Ask Him To Prom

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Brotherly Love, Cute, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Teenagers, protective bat brothers, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: “What color should I wear to prom?” Kon asked as he was entranced by his DS playing the newest pokemon game.  The comment slid out as if it were a second thought.  Tim got him addicted to this game.“Umm… I don’t know?” Tim replied looking up from his own DS.  Kon looked up and he could tell that behind Tim’s mask he was raising his eyebrow but shrugged and looked back down at his game.They were sitting on the roof of the Kent farm house.  The day had been beautiful and now the sun was setting bathing the sky in reds and purples.“Well we have to match, so like what color is your suit?” Kon said confused as to why Tim was confused. Then suddenly an amused look crossed Tim’s face, “Hey, yeah since when are we going to prom together?” Tim could see the moment Kon realized his mistake.  His face blanked and then he looked up at him, his mouth gaping like a fish before he very quietly whispers “Shit. I forgot to ask you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We can all just conclude that I get carried away.
> 
> Inspired by this text post: http://yaoijaesuschrist.tumblr.com/post/143557458509/starfieldcanvas-vangohing-my-best-friend

“What color should I wear to prom?” Kon asked as he was entranced by his DS playing the newest pokemon game.  The comment slid out as if it were a second thought.  Tim got him addicted to this game.

 

“Umm… I don’t know?” Tim replied looking up from his own DS.  Kon looked up and he could tell that behind Tim’s mask he was raising his eyebrow but shrugged and looked back down at his game.

 

They were sitting on the roof of the Kent farm house.  The day had been beautiful and now the sun was setting bathing the sky in reds and purples.

 

“Well we have to match, so like what color is your suit?” Kon said confused as to why Tim was confused.

 

Then suddenly an amused look crossed Tim’s face, “Hey, yeah since when are we going to prom together?”

 

Tim could see the moment Kon realized his mistake.  His face blanked and then he looked up at him, his mouth gaping like a fish before he very quietly whispers “Shit. I forgot to ask you.”

\---

 

“You forgot to ask him?” Clark said over the dinner table as Ma was coming back to the dining room from the kitchen.

 

“How did you-” Kon started, turning bright red, “Don’t listen in on our conversations!”

 

Clark just shook his head smirking and repeated, “You FORGOT to ask him?”

 

“I-I wasn’t thinking!” Conner defensively rolled his eyes and shoved some more steak into his mouth.

 

“You forgot what?” Ma asked sitting back down.

 

“Ma, Conner FORGOT to ask Tim to the prom.” Clark laughed lightly.

 

Conner shot a glare at Clark.  What betrayal was this?

 

“That nice boy that just went home?” Ma asked as she scooped food onto her plate.

 

Clark nodded and then explained the situation to Ma as Kon shoveled food in his mouth as fast as Ma allowed.

 

“Conner!” Ma exclaimed.

‘And here we go!’ Kon thought rolling his eyes.

 

“You better PROPERLY ask that nice boy out!” She scolded.

 

“Ma, It’s fine.” he groaned, “Tim laughed and said that he likes just black and white.  We’re going together now so it doesn’t matter.  He probably doesn’t even care.”

 

“It’s not a matter of whether he accepts or not it’s a matter of common courtesy and showing your affection!” She stated.

 

“He doesn’t CARE!” Conner groaned out.

 

Clark and Ma exchanged glances shaking their heads.

 

\---

 

“You didn’t ask him?” Bart asked wide eyed.

 

They were at Titans Tower and somehow they had landed on this conversation.

 

“No I didn’t alright?” Kon sighed frustrated after getting so much grief from Clark and Ma, “It just sort of happened.  What is everyone’s deal?  Who cares if I asked him or not?  We’re going together anyways!”

 

“Dude, that’s not right.  If you want him to go to YOUR prom you gotta at least ask him.” Bart shook his head waving a finger at him.

 

“Wait!” Cassie flew over after hearing the conversation, “You never ASKED him?”

 

Conner facepalmed.

 

\---

 

“You never asked him?”

 

How it got to this Conner had no idea.  He was just heading home from school when he was ambushed by three SCARY bats.

 

He had never thought of Nightwing as scary until this moment as he asked that question.  His arms crossed as Jason and Damian pinned him to the wall.

 

He could get out of their grip but he didn’t dare.  Seeing the tiny ‘demon spawn’ as Tim called him, run his hand over a pocket in his belt.  He knew the bat boys had Kryptonite somewhere.

 

“Um… no?” Kon answered sweating a bit.

 

Actually how did they even know?  Did Tim tell on him?  Was Tim mad at him???

 

“Why not?” Dick’s voice was not low and gravely, it was cheery as normal and somehow that was even scarier.

 

“I, uh, forgot?”

 

“You FORGOT?” Jason growled out.  They were all dressed up as in their gear.  Jason in his red helmet.  Kon could feel how tightly Jason was holding him, his hand flexing tighter and tighter.

 

“TT, idiot.” Damian commented, “What does Drake even see in this overpowered potato sack?”

 

Potato sack?!

 

Jason barked a laugh apparently as surprised as Kon felt, “Good one demon spawn.”

 

Dick ignored them and continued, “Well I’m sure you’re GOING to ask him aren’t you?”

 

Kon could hear the threat in his voice and decided to just nod very very slowly.

 

Instantly Dick gave a signal with his hand, a flick of a few fingers and Kon was set free from the grip of Jason and Damian.

 

“Good.” Dick smiled, “I knew you would.”

 

\---

 

“Are you serious?” Damian asked before Kon could even knock at the mansion door.

 

“Um yes?” Kon answered.  Apparently anything he said to one of Tim’s brothers was a question.

 

“No.” Damian answered, “That is a pitiful display of weeds in your hands Clone.”

 

Damian looked pointedly at the daisies and sunflowers that Kon had picked from the farm and then… flew all the way over.  In his defense they looked okay before the flight.

 

Conner defensively answered, “They’re flowers.  It’s a classic.”  

 

“Are you fucking kidding?” Out of the blue Jason jumped down from somewhere.  From where Kon had no idea.

 

“I-”

 

“2nd floor window on the farthest right, Tim’s room, look in.” Dick said also appearing from behind Damian, not as blood lusty as before but a look that read of extreme disappointment.

 

“Wh-”

 

“JUST DO IT!” Jason yelled crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Kon winced and decided to just do as they said.  He levitated up towards Tim’s bedroom window and peeked in.

 

Flowers.  At least 5 different bouquets that were three times as big as his own and they all looked professionally arranged or something!  There was one that particularly stood out that had over 50 roses!  Not to mention the other gifts that seemed to have accumulated in Tim’s room since the last time Kon had been there, heart shaped candy?  Letters with hearts on them?  Baskets with fruit?  What?

 

“W-What is all of that?” Kon asked coming back down and setting his feet on the ground.  His pitiful flowers in his hands still.

 

“Drake’s suitors.” Damian scoffed as if it were so obvious.

 

Tim had ‘suitors’?  He had other people interested in him?

 

“I thought Tim was a nerd.” Kon blurted out without thinking.

 

Jason twitched as if he were about to laugh but was trying really hard not to, “Well he is a nerd.”

 

Dick walked up to him and cracked a knuckle in a not so subtle way and Kon couldn’t help but take a step back.  How come Dick was the scariest of them all???

 

“Yes, well Tim is many things Conner.  Tim is the son of a rich billionaire philanthropist, Tim is the youngest board member of Wayne Industries, Tim is Red Robin, leader of your team of Titans, Tim is, if you didn’t know, quite popular at school because he’s such a good friend to everyone, Tim is a much loved brother, and yes, Tim is also A NERD.” Dick’s smile was sinister as Kon let all of this sink in.

 

Tim had a lot of admirers. TIM had a lot of admirers.  Of course Tim had a lot of admirers.  He had to do better than just give him flowers.

 

“Guys?  What’s everyone doing out here?”

 

Kon jumped and hid the flowers behind his back.  It was Tim!

 

Tim rubbed his eyes with one hand, he had apparently made today a pajama day and looked as if he had just woken up from sleeping.

 

“Um…” Kon gulped, “Help me?”

 

Tim’s eyes bolted awake and he pushed Dick and Jason aside that were blocking his view, “Conner?!  What are you doing here?!”

 

“Nothing.” Kon answered alarmed.  His body straightening nervously as he locked eyes with the rest of the boys.

 

Tim raised his eyebrow as he always did when he knew Kon was lying and then he smiled lopsidedly and Kon kicked himself for ever thinking that he was the only one that looked at Tim and fell in love with him every day, “What are you hiding behind your back?”

 

Kon lowered his head and presented the sad display of flowers.

 

Tim turned bright red, genuine surprise on his face, “Oh!”

 

“I- I know they look horrible I-”

 

Tim quickly grabbed the flowers out of his hands, “I love them Conner.  Thank you!”

 

Damian scoffed and Tim turned to glare at him but only for a moment before going back to admiring his flowers.

 

“R-really?” Kon asked perking up a bit.

 

“Yeah.  Thank you so much.” Tim smiled and Kon felt his heart beat stutter.

 

“Do you want to come in?” Tim asked as he smelled the flowers.

 

“Uh-” Kon was about to answer yes when he looked over to Tim’s brothers glaring daggers at him while Tim wasn’t looking.

 

“I’ve actually got something to do today.  Maybe later.” He laughed nervously.

 

Tim turned to glare at his brothers and then look back at Conner, “Was Damian threatening you?  Was Jason making fun of you?  You know you’re always welcome here no matter what Bruce says-”

 

“No really I have plans.” Conner waved him off.

 

“Oh…” Tim looked disappointed but nodded, “Okay, well see you then.”

 

Tim looked back at his brothers who continued to stand there as he tried in vain to get them to give them some privacy, apparently none of them were getting the memo.

 

He gave up and gave Kon a quick kiss on the cheek, “Well thank you for the flowers.”

 

Kon felt tingles all over his body from that kiss, and he wanted to kiss more but Tim’s brothers were scary as it was.

 

“N-no problem” Kon answered, “See you later.”

 

“See you.”

 

As they left Dick distracted Tim while Jason was the last to close the door.  He turned back to Conner and gave him an angry frustrated look and whispered under his breath, “We expect you to DO BETTER.”

 

Kon just nodded as the door slammed in his face.

 

\---

 

Tim blearily awoke to a rapping noise at his window.  Someone was knocking.

 

He was on the second floor so he was fairly certain who it was.

 

“Kon?” Tim asked, a yawn escaping his lips.  Kon wasn’t wearing his usual black shirt but a plaid button up with his jeans, and an actual bow.

 

“You look… nice.” Tim commented, looking down at his own clothes.  He had gone to sleep in a tank top and sweatpants tonight.

 

“Thank you.” he answered nicely, quite un-Kon-like.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Shh, just come with me…” Kon held out his hand to his boyfriend and Tim decided just to go with it.  Whatever Kon was up to he didn’t look troubled just... nervous?  It was in a cute way though.

 

Kon glanced over Tim’s shoulder as he scooped him up in his arms.  It had only been a day since Kon had seen Tim’s room and yet all of his other flowers were cleared away, only the ones Kon had given him were set in a vase on his desk.

 

Kon beamed at that thought and hugged Tim close to him.  Tim’s arms wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“So what’s up?”  Tim asked.

 

“Just… close your eyes.  You’ll see when we get there.” Conner told him.

 

Tim smiled amused, “What?  Close my eyes?  Are you serious?”

 

Conner rolled his, “Yes, Tim.  Jesus, just go with it please?”

 

Tim laughed at Kon’s shy looking face and closed his eyes, burying his face into Kon’s chest as Kon started flying.

 

Opening one eye to look up at Kon Tim held back a laugh as he curiously watched Kon’s facial expressions, “Why so serious there big guy?”

 

Kon looked down at him a pout on his lips, “No peeking Tim!”

 

Red Robin hid his face back into Kon’s chest, “Okay okay!”

 

They flew in silence for a while until they finally reached their destination.  

 

Kon landed, “Okay you can look now.”

 

Still in his arms Tim opened his eyes.

 

They were in the Kent apple orchard.  The row of trees on either side of them were covered in white pixie lights brightening up the night.  The ground along each side also had candles in jars lit and placed in rows along each side of them creating a path forward.

 

“Oh…” Was all that Tim could manage to say.  Conner was never the overly romantic type so he never expected anything like this.  It was... amazing.

 

“I… wow...” Tim took a few steps forward admiring the beautiful scene in front of him and couldn’t help but say, “This is sort of a fire hazard you know.”

 

“You hate it.” Kon stated devastation clear in his voice, “I knew this was a stupid idea-”

 

“I love it.” Tim stopped him, turning back towards Kon and grabbing his hand, wonder in his eyes, “I love it.”

 

Kon grinned cheekily and that was more of the Conner Tim knew, his heart swelled as he saw the light reflect off Kon’s gorgeous blue eyes, “Really?”

 

“Yes.” Tim told him.

 

“There’s more!” Kon excitedly led Tim through the path.  At the end there was a picnic blanket, plaid red and black, a gift wrapped in beautiful red wrapping paper with a gold bow in the middle lay in the middle.  Surrounding them was an ocean of candles.

 

“Wha-” Tim gaped overwhelmed momentarily by Conners dedication to this romantic whatever it was, “It’s not my birthday Conner.”

 

“I know.” Conner sat on the blanket facing the row of lights.

 

Tim stiffened a bit and turned bright red, not sitting down but still holding onto Kons hand tightly, “Are you trying to steal my virginity???”

 

Conner didn’t know he could turn red that fast either, he stuttered as he denied loudly, “N-no!  Tim I-I- This is innocent I swear!”

 

Tim gave him a distrusting look but sat down beside him, the present lay out in front of them.

 

“You’re really not?” Tim asked a bit calmer.  Honestly he wasn’t opposed to it but he would have liked a heads up to mentally prepare himself.

 

“I swear!” Kon shouted and then pouted, “Geez you’re acting like that’s all I think about.”

 

Tim laughed, “That IS all you think about!”

 

“No it’s not!” Kon huffed which only made Tim laugh more.

 

“Good because you’re doing things all out of order!” Tim smiled and then his expression changed to mock conspiratorial realization and gasped.

 

“Oh no!  Kon you’re not proposing to me are you?!  God you know you have to ask Bruce and Alfred first!  And Dick and Jason too actually!”

 

Tim burst out laughing at the horrifically shocked and fearful face Kon pulled just at the thought.

 

Kon was about to protest when he just looked at Tim, and just, the way Tim laughed, eyes closed, mouth wide, holding his stomach, so cute.  Tim could always bring him down to earth and lift him up when he needed it.  He could always be comfortable around him even through a set up like this.  And just the way Tim stopped and looked at him right now, his eyes not leaving his own, a steady glance, familiar, intelligent, kind.  He loved Tim so much.

 

“Tim” Kon grabbed the box and put it in his lap, “Just open the goddamn box.”

 

Tim wiped away at the tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard, “Okay okay Romeo.”

Instead of tearing the paper of course Tim slowly unknotted the gold ribbon.

 

“Oh god come on.” Kon groaned when Tim reached the red paper and was peeling off the tape ever so slowly.

 

“Oh be quiet.  This is MY present I’ll open it however I want.” Tim teased.  He was doing it on purpose.

 

Finally he reached the box and opened the top of the shoebox.

 

“This is…” Tim instantly recognized the piece of clothing within and gasped, “You really- for me?”

 

Kon nodded, “Yeah I know how you hated when I got rid of it.  You can have it now, if you want I mean.”

 

Tim lifted the jacket out of the box, and admired it before putting it on, the stitching of an ‘S’ on the back.  It was still just a tiny bit too big on him.  He lifted both sides of the jacket to his face and breathed in.  Leather and Kon.  It was perfect.

 

“Thank you.  I love it.  I love you.”  He leaned over to give Kon a kiss, a brief yet intimate kiss, “I just… Why are you doing all of this?” Tim asked wide eyed.

 

“Read the letter” Kon said pointing to the bottom of the box.  There was a cream envelope inside.

 

Tim opened the envelope revealing a card.  It had stars drawn whimsically on the front.  He opened the card.

 

“You are the light of my life.” He read, and in Kon’s scribbly handwriting, “Will you go to prom with me?”

 

Kon watched for his reaction.

 

Tim looked up at him and couldn’t help but laugh, “This was all for prom?”

 

Kon nodded.

 

“But didn’t we already agree on going together?” Tim asked confused.

 

“That’s what I said!” Kon exclaimed hiding his face in his hands and groaning, “But everyone said I needed to ask you properly and I just- it was hard to just- I don’t rea-”

 

Tim stopped Kon’s rambling, jumping over to him, planting a kiss on his lips and Kon instantly returned it, the tension in his shoulders slowly relaxing.

 

“Yes” Tim breathlessly replied, a giddiness in his voice, “Yes, Kon I’ll go to prom with you.  Thank you for asking.”

 

“You’re welcome.” was all Kon was able to say, not even trying to hold back how happy he was as well before Tim’s lips were back on his own.


	2. Tim's Turn [Bonus Chapter!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner asked Tim to his prom but now Tim's asking Kon to his.

Looking back Kon should have known something was up all along.

 

Tim had gone to the bathroom and he had finally escaped his boyfriends overbearing brothers.  Really they couldn’t have gone to Disney World by themselves?  But that was beside the point.  

 

Right now everyone around him were singing and dancing like the world had just become a freaking musical.

 

The store clerk he had been trying to buy a hat from was just smiling and pushing him out the door onto the cobblestone street full of more people dancing in sync and he felt so out of the loop.  

 

There were at least 30 of them.  At first he’d thought they were all under some sort of crazy gas or something.  Like the Joker’s laughing gas or Scarecrow’s fear gas or even were under some sort of trance or spell.  

 

That was until a large float came by.  It had a rainbow assortment of balloons covering the entire body of it.  There were three tiers, the bottom two had at least 20 more dancing girls that had colorful dresses and giant peacock like feathers and at the top stood his boyfriend, clad in a red suit and tie.

 

That was his first clue that maybe something else must have been happening.  He didn’t know what but his tense shoulders eased just a bit from seeing how cute Tim looked up there.  He stood stiffly clutching a microphone in both his hands.

 

Although everyone danced and sang around them, which was really drawing a crowd of onlookers, Conner only focused on Tim.  They made momentary eye contact before Tim looked away and flushed even redder, avoiding eye contact with him.

 

What was going on?!

 

The upbeat tone fades away and a new softer song comes on as the float stops and some people roll out a red carpet from Tim’s feet on top of the float to his on the cobble stone path.

 

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

 

Was this really happening?!

 

Conner looks up, hearing airplanes fly above and he sees a giant heart formed in pink clouds.

 

Are you kidding?!  

 

It was all so surreal as the dancers to his left and right twirled around to the music.  The dancers flitted off the float first moving their hands and bodies in sync with the song and looking way too overjoyed.

 

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

 

As Tim slowly started his descent off of the float along the red carpet behind the dancers Conner held his breath.  God Tim was so cute, no he was gorgeous, in his suit and looking so shy, it made him feel residually flustered as well.

 

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

 

_Now that I see you_

 

The song came to an end.  As Tim reached Conner he still wouldn’t look up from the ground and Conner smiled wanting to laugh at all the cheesiness but not daring to hurt Tim’s feelings.  His boyfriend cleared his throat and held the microphone to his mouth.

“Will you go to prom with me?” Tim’s voice surprisingly wasn’t shaking as much as his hands were, sounding loud and clear unless it was just his super hearing zoning in on his voice.

 

Conner whisked Tim’s face into his palms gently prodding him to look at him.  God he was blushing so much.  His brow creased and mouth pouting and instead of laughing at him he leaned in and kissed him.

 

All around him he heard whistles and woo’s from the people watching them and god, Conner knew Tim hated PDA but he brought this upon himself and so he would have to endure it!

 

Tim was really trying to hold back his gorgeous smile obviously embarrassed as he held the microphone to Connor's face and did his cheeky little Tim shrug and said, “You have to answer.”

 

“Yes.” He said into the mike and then everyone exploded!  The crowd shouted the music started again, loud and happy, and freaking fireworks!  Daytime rainbow colored fireworks shot into the air all around them.  

 

They oggled at them for a moment and then Conner grabbed Tim’s waist and crushed him closer and kissed him deeper, the emotions whirling around in his chest.  He wanted to fly them all around but since everyone was watching he made sure to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground but it was okay because Tim was in his arms.

 

\---

 

“You thought I was making a big deal about asking you to prom.” Conner smirked raising an eyebrow at Tim.

 

They had escaped Tim’s family and were hiding in some sort of boat ride where they were being taken through different tunnels that were Disney scenes.

 

Tim rolled his eyes and pinched Conner’s stomach, “It was Dick’s idea.  Something about having to one up you or something.  I couldn’t win against him.”

 

“You know your family’s crazy right?” Kon asked, pinching Tim’s cheek in return with the arm that wasn’t around Tim’s waist.

 

“I know.” Tim deadpanned swatting his hand away.

 

“And that song was so corny!” Conner said laughing a little.

 

Tim made a slightly sour face, “But I loved it.” Conner added quickly.

 

Right then ride slowed into a jungle like area and a new song started playing.

 

“THIS song is corny.” Tim stated.

 

“Can you feel the love tonight~” Conner sang along mockingly smiling at Tim, “I don’t know Lion King is one of my favorite Disney movies.”

 

“Shut it for a second.” Tim told him as he rummaged through the backpack he’d brought.  He got out a small dark jewelry case and sat back in his spot in Kon’s arm, “Here.”

 

Conner gawked for a second as he took the gift but quickly recovered.

 

“Oh no.” Conner teased, “I won’t accept a ring in this dingy place.  You missed your chance to propose babe.  Now you’ll have to top that huge scene you just made.”

 

“Just shut your mouth and open the box!” Tim stammered embarrassed.

 

He did.  Lifting the top.  It revealed a very expensive looking watch.  The band was black the round face silver and sleek.

 

“Woah…” Conner looked at the gift and then Tim, “It’s like, way nice!  Woah!”

 

Tim took the box and lifted the watch out.  He grabbed Conner's arm and put the watch around his wrist.

 

“You gave me a present last time so I thought it would be appropriate to, you know, reciprocate or something like that.” Tim said shyly.

 

Kon moved his arm around with the watch on, it fit well and looked amazing.

 

“It’s actually not just a watch but also a few other things.” Tim grabbed Conner’s other hand and placed his thumb over the face of the watch, a computer like screen made of blue light appeared in front of him, “You can scan whatever you’d like with it, ask it questions, and other stuff… call me on it...”

 

“Woah” Was all Conner could say, “Are you sure I can have this?!”

 

Tim nodded, “I made it myself specifically for you so yeah…”

 

“Christ, Tim!  Thank you so much.  You didn’t have to do all of this you know?” Conner knew Tim usually didn’t like public displays of affection or being overly cheesy.

 

“I know.” Tim shrugged feigning nonchalance, “I wanted to.”

 

Conner leaned in for the hundredth time that day for a kiss.  Tim didn’t seem bothered of his constant kisses today at least.

  
Conner grabbed Tim’s waist and hoped the ride would last a little longer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter! This was supposed to be a oneshot but you know Tim has to ask Conner to his prom too and it just HAD to be flashier than Conners! (because batbrothers!)
> 
> Anyways thinking about these two's future, next time when Conner's going to have to do something flashy for Tim he'll see how expensive everything was for Tim's display and think 'Damn these rich people!'. Just a thought that had me laughing while writing this!
> 
> Honestly though these two don't really like giant public displays of affection and so in the future I see them doing things for each other that are more private! [I probably won't write any of those sorry! but think like, Tim writing the super sign in lights on the ground and asking Kon to fly him up there to see the surprise. or Conner flying Tim out to the ocean and watching the dolphins jump around or teaching Tim surfing in Hawaii! Things like that!!!! (/w\\) oh my gosh these two are cute!]
> 
> Anyways this was fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very very much appreciated!


End file.
